


Under the city

by Redraven254



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 22:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redraven254/pseuds/Redraven254
Summary: Ray Ryan son of Jack Ryan and Bridge Tenenbaum protects the underground World known as New rapture to it people he is not alone in protecting the underground civilization he has Eleanor lamb. One day we'll stealing toys for the little ones he gets caught buy the Detroit police funniest question for why he was robbing a Child store they believe he is under the influence of red ice. When Eleanor lamb comes to bail him out they questioned her about Renee ice she tells them they have no idea what it is so they believe she's also under the influence of the drug so they do a drug test and if I had much more than they bargained for.





	Under the city

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this I haven't even wrote the second chapter to Mutant on the Run oh well since I'm starting another story I'll have to make a schedule it should maybe speed up chapter updates anyways want to hear something funny the only reason why I'm writing this story is because I was on a Detroit become human benge and stumbled upon some BioShock songs this is probably going to be bad oh well.

Bridge Tenenbaum was pregnant she was pregnant with Jack Ryan's baby. She would have left with him and his little ones but there were still little ones here and they still need to be protected so she decided to stay to protect the little ones still left here in Rapture. She knew when her and Jack meet up again he will be mad no Furious with her oh well can't change the past now can she. She thought as she looked as the bathysphere floated up to the surface.

Time skip

It's been 13 years and they were finally leaving that horrible place. She looked over at her little boy and smiled he looked so much like Jack and yet he looks nothing like him. That's her fault though she should have watched him better, shouldn't have left him with little sisters. She watched him play the other ones and Eleanor lamb she still didn't know about that one but she'll get used to her. It was quite funny though seeing a grown woman playing Tea Party with a couple of other little girls and a little boy. He was quite girly looking that is to be expected though he was raised around girls the only other male figures he saw where the big daddy is in the male splicers not the best role models. She can't wait to see Jack even if he's most likely going to slap to slap her but she will deserve it that's the least she deserves if not more. She has kept his son away from him for 13 years but now they're going to Detroit at least that's what she thinks the cities called she remembers some of the Cities but being blow the ocean and Adam running rampid the time is farther along than she would hope. She doesn't know exactly what time period exactly in all she knows is it was most definitely not the one she thought it was supposed to be. Right now all she hopes is that everything will turn out all right.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you guys think was it good tell me what you think in the comments also tell me what characters you want to see in the future that and relationships I have a few in mind but that's all take care everyone bye.


End file.
